1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail vehicle with a deformation zone, in particular a passenger rail vehicle
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of improving the deformation behavior of rail vehicles during collisions, crash zones are frequently built in. These crash zones or deformation zones, as appropriate, are intended to absorb the impact energy, whereby defined deformable crumple zones convert the impact energy into deformation energy, and thereby minimize the loads on individuals in the vehicle. To this end, it is possible on the one hand to construct extensive regions of the rail vehicle structure such that they can selectively absorb the deformation energy, or special crash modules are attached onto the front or rear structure, as appropriate, of the rail vehicle. This last form of protection is advantageous because any repair after a collision is simplified by the ease of access for these crash modules. Collisions between rail vehicles occur essentially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the vehicles, although a difference in level due, for example, to different load states of the colliding vehicles, can result in so-called riding up. In the case of rail vehicles (in particular trams) for which there is an increased risk of a collision with obstacles other than another rail vehicle, a particular problem arises. A significantly wider spectrum of collision scenarios must be covered, among which collisions that are offset to one side and oblique are only unsatisfactorily managed by conventional crumple zones or crash modules, which are essentially designed for collisions along the longitudinal direction. Conventional crash modules, designed for longitudinal collisions, often cannot absorb these oblique loadings satisfactorily, because bending and shear loads arise on the crash modules under which the crash element concerned will bend to one side unless there are precautions to provide lateral support. An appropriate design of the familiar crash elements such that they can handle both longitudinal and also oblique collisions equally well would lead to extremely expensive, complicated and heavy crash elements, which are not suitable for use in rail vehicles.
For tram vehicles, standard EN 15277 demands a demonstration of a collision with a vehicle of the same construction at 15 km/h with a 40 mm vertical offset and a collision with a flat obstacle of 3 tons positioned obliquely at 45 degrees at a speed of 25 km/h (collision scenario: train against light goods vehicle at a street intersection).
Hence, other types of collisions, such as with rail vehicles of a different construction, large goods vehicles with high tailgate rails, or collisions while traveling round a curve, are not covered by the demands of the standard.